winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 102
Welcome to Magix! is the second episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis Bloom and Stella arrive at Alfea, but Bloom’s parents can’t walk through the barrier around Alfea. Stella sends Bloom’s parents home and the girls continue to Alfea across the barrier. They arrive at school, and meet Grizelda. Stella tells Grizelda that Bloom is the Varanda, Princess of Callisto. The head of discipline tells them that Stella did something bad last year. Grizelda tells the girls about the rules, and shows Bloom what Stella did. The headmistress appears and introduces Alfea. The girls all enter Alfea to give them a tour. Faragonda tells the girls to avoid the witches of Cloudtower. Stella explains who the witches are, and about the three schools. Bloom journeys to her room and Bloom discovers that her roommate is Flora. Bloom tells Flora that she’s really Varanda. The girls, Tecna, Flora, Bloom, Stella and Musa, meet, and Flora feeds Kiko. Grizelda spies on the girls as they walk around. Meanwhile, the girls take a bus to Magix. Knut appears and runs after the girls. His masters scream at him, and orders him to steal Stella’s scepter. Meanwhile, Bloom calls home from the magic phone in Magix. Bloom also spots the Knut watching her friends. They Trix attack Bloom, and Darcy spins up a tornado. The Trix girls freeze Bloom in ice, and then her friends appear to help her. The ogre attacks her friends instead. The Winx undergo their transformations to become fairies. The Winx use their powers to attacks the ogre, and they beat him. The Trix then attack the Winx girls. The Winx then vanish back to Alfea. The other girls discover Stella’s lie, and Faragonda and Grizelda, catch Bloom, and discover her lie. She has to convince them that she deserves to be there. Headmistress Faragonda lets Bloom stay. The girls finish back in the room, and they talk about the name. They choose Bloom’s idea, the Winx. Major Events *Bloom is enrolled at Alfea. *Bloom meets Flora, Tecna and Musa. *Bloom meets the Trix; Icy, Darcy and Stormy. *Tecna, Musa and Flora transform for the first time in the series. *The Winx Club is created. Debuts *Professor Wizgiz *Professor Palladium *Professor DuFour *Griselda *Faragonda *Flora *Tecna *Musa *Icy (physically) *Darcy (physically) *Stormy (physically) *Eleanor *Alfea Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna *Kiko *Knut *Vanessa *Professor Wizgiz *Professor Palladium *Griselda *Faragonda *Eleanor *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy Voice Cast Original/Italian *Bloom - Letizia Ciampa *Stella - Perla Liberatori *Vanessa – Barbara De Bortoli *Mike - Roberto Certomà *Knut - Roberto Draghetti *Flora - Ilaria Latini *Tecna - Domitilla D'Amico *Musa - Gemma Donati *Griselda - Franca Lumachi *Faragonda - Roberta Greganti *Wizgiz - Mino Caprio *Palladium - Vittorio Guerrieri *Icy - Tatiana Dessi *Darcy - Federica De Bortoli *Stormy - Valeria Vidali Cinélume/RAI English *Bloom - Helena Evangeliou *Stella - Jennifer Seguin *Vanessa - TBA *Mike - TBA *Knut - TBA *Flora - Holly Gauther-Frankel *Tecna - Lezlie Karls *Musa - Sarah McCullough *Griselda - Susan Glover *Faragonda - TBA *Wizgiz - TBA *Palladium - TBA *Icy - Elenor Noble *Darcy - Carrie Finlay *Stormy - Sarah McCullough 4Kids *Bloom - Liza Jacqueline *Stella - Caren Manuel *Vanessa - Kayzie Rogers *Mike - Stuart Zagnit *Knut - Marc Thompson *Flora - Kerry Williams *Tecna - Dani Schaffel *Musa - Lisa Ortiz *Griselda - (Possibly Susan Glover) *Faragonda - Rachael Lillis *Wizgiz - Pete Zarustica *Palladium - Sebastian Arcelus *Icy - Lisa Ortiz *Darcy - Caren Manuel *Stormy - Suzy Myers Trivia *It is not revealed how Kiko was able to pass through the barrier until the season finale. *Bloom created the name of "Winx." This is better explained in the comic. She was inspired by some butterflies she was observing, so she thought the name of the Wings Club, because of the butterfly wings, but when she spelled it in the dirt it ended with butterfly wings shaped like an "X", turning it into "Winx." *When Stella escorted Bloom towards the main square upon arrival in Alfea, Flora, Musa and Tecna (whom were all strangers at the time) are seen among the milling students, converging at the same spot as if they were drawn to each other. *A shortened version of the plot of this episode is featured in the first Nickelodeon special. *Faragonda mentioned that the Earth Fairies disappeared long ago when she was surprised Bloom came from Earth, which was later explained by the revelation of the Trix that Bloom was in reality born on Domino was sent on Earth by her sister Daphne to protect her. This could be seen as unintended foreshadowing of the events of Season 4, in which Faragonda said the Wizards of Black Circle had wiped out Earth Fairies hundreds of years prior by capturing them all. Script *4Kids *Rai - 4Kids Differences Spells *Static Sphere *Sonic Blast *Golden Pollen Mistakes *When Stella is about to change her ring to the scepter, Bloom's sleeves are missing. *When Musa, Flora and Tecna yell, Stella's hair ribbons are orange instead of blue. Winx Club - Episode 102 - Mistake 1.png|Bloom's sleeves are missing. Winx Club - Episode 102 Mistake 2.png|Stella's hair ribbons color have changed. Videos 4Kids RAI Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume